


Talk

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks





	Talk

He’d never expected to find drugs in their house, but then he’d never expected to be living with Spencer either. Life was funny that way. The drugs, though, weren’t funny, they were deeply concerning. Aaron knew what lay down the road of drug abuse, they’d seen it enough with their jobs. Jobs lost, health lost, family and friends lost.

Collecting the vials and needles, Aaron sighed deeply, pushing up from the bathroom floor and reluctantly shuffling down the hall. He knew exactly where he was headed, his mind assembling all the clues now that he hadn’t noticed before.

He stopped in the bedroom doorway, waiting until the single occupant noticed him before holding up the bag. “You’re getting help today, go get in the car.”

“But-”

“Now.”

“Can’t we just talk about it?”

“Aaron? What’s going on?” Spencer appeared at the end of the hall, eyes widening as they landed on the items in Aaron’s hand. “That’s… Why’s that in the house?” Aaron could see his hands begin to tremble, even after all this time.

“Dad! It’s not mine!” Jack rushed his father, to no avail. He found himself with one arm twisted behind his back and Spencer studying him closely.

“Take off your shirt, Jack.” Spencer’s eyes narrowed. “And your socks.”

Jack swallowed hard, his voice going watery “Can’t we just talk about it?”


End file.
